Untitled
by Princess0Of0The0Blood09
Summary: Basically Bella is going to get married. But then someone has a change of heart. someone else lies to her. Can all the truths come out in time to save Bella from herself once again? Suck at summeries. But the stories good.
1. Happily Never After

Chapter One: Happily Never After

Edward got down on one knee. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Edward I love you and you know it. Why do I have to marry you to prove it? You know what people will think, and my mom has a very strong opinion about marrying at a young age. Can't we just skip the marriage thing." I said trying once again to change Edward's mind.

"Bella I told you I wanted to marry you before sex and definitely before you become a vampire." Edward said persistently.

I started laughing. "Gotcha, I was just being difficult, of course I'll marry you. And I'll even let Alice have the reins, she can plan the whole thing, but I get to check the guest list before invitations are sent out."

Three Months Later

"Edward when I talked to you on the phone, you sounded weird, what's going on?" I said confused and a little nervous.

"Bella I was wrong, you're not my soul mate, the wedding's off, I'm sorry." Edward said with a hard expressionless face.

My heart broke in half. "Edward, what are you talking about?" I started crying. "I love you." I was crying so hard I started hyperventilating, and then fear kicked in. "And what about the Volturi, they said if I didn't become vampire, they would kill me."

"Bella we won't let them hurt you. We figured you could go stay with Jacob, the Volturi wouldn't look for you there. Bella, I have to go, Alice is going to take care of telling all your friends the wedding's off, but she thought you'd want to tell Charlie and Renee. And she'd rather you tell Jacob. Goodbye, Bella."

Once I was sure I done crying, I climbed into the car Edward had given me and drove home. I felt so numb, I decided to shower. But not even a hot shower could chase away the cold shock of what had just happened. Charlie came home while I was still in the shower and the phone rang. I heard Charlie answer it.

"Hello? Hold on a sec." He said to whoever was on the other line. "Bella, you home?" He sounded so tired, him and mom had been working so hard for my wedding I didn't want to tell them that I was no longer engaged.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." I tried to sound cheerful as I quickly dried myself off and put on my sweats and a tank top.

"Hey, Bella here." I said praying Edward had changed his mind and was calling to plead temporary insanity and apologize and beg me to take him back.

"Bella, it's Jacob." He sounded like he had news that he wasn't excited about telling me. But he was doing it for me.

"Oh, hey Jacob, I was going to call you later, what's up?"

"You go first." He said. I really didn't want to tell him my horrible news yet. So I said…

"No, you, I insist." What can I say I hate breaking bad news to people.

"Okay, I was wondering if I could bring a date to the wedding. Because you see I imprinted."

"Oh, wow that's great Jacob. Of course you can bring her to the wedding. I'll let Alice know. Is that all you wanted, because I gotta go and hang out with Alice. You know wedding stuff." I could feel the tears starting to fall again and I didn't want to let Jacob know now.

"Yeah, that's all I wanted. See you at the wedding."

After I hung up, I ran upstairs and wrote a note to Charlie, my tears staining the notebook paper.

_Dad,_

_I love you. I never meant to hurt_

_you, but Edward called off the wedding_

_and Jacob has a new girlfriend so there's_

_nothing left in Forks or anywhere for me. Tell_

_mom I loved her and nothing is her fault or_

_yours, and don't blame Edward either._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Isabella Swan-Cullen_

I left the note near the coffee pot so Charlie wouldn't miss it.


	2. Vision

Chapter Two: Vision

"Edward, why did you tell her you'd found your true soul mate?" Alice wouldn't leave him alone since he broke Bella's heart.

"Alice, I did it so she could have a normal life, once she's lived a full healthy life, I'll turn her."

Alice held her head and screamed, "No!!!!!"

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward asked anxious and terrified. She'd never had that kind of reaction from a vision before.

"It's Bella, she's going to Italy, to the Volturi. She's going to die, Edward and it's all your fault." And would be crying if vampires could cry.

"Alice are you sure it was Bella, because it doesn't make sense. I thought for sure she'd go to Jacob."

"Edward, I'm sure it's Bella."

"Carlisle, call Billy." Edward said frantic.

Carlisle dialed Billy's number. "Billy? It's Carlisle."

"Yes, Carlisle. What can I do for you?"

"Edward called off the wedding and told Bella to go to Jacob, but Alice just had a vision of Bella dying in Italy. Can you explain why Bella isn't good enough for your son?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but Jacob has imprinted on someone else." As Billy said this Jacob walked into the living room.

"Dad, who you talking to?"

"It's about Bella." He said and handed the phone to Jacob.

"Jacob, did you tell Bella you imprinted?"

"Yes, but what business is it of yours?" Jacob snapped he hated having to be nice to the Cullens. So when Bella wasn't around he was extra snappy with any of them to make up for it.

"You're right, it isn't really any of my business, but Bella is going to die." He said it so calmly like it wasn't a big deal. But Alice knew he only did it to make Jacob angry.

"What are you talking about? What did you do? I'm going to kill you, if I find out you had something to do with this!" Jacob was talking so fast he wasn't sure if Edward could keep up, but he couldn't stop his frantic babbling.

"Jacob, to make a long story short I called the wedding off and told Bella to move in with you. Before you freak, hear me out, she wants a normal life, I know she does. And with you she would safe from the Volturi. She deserves to have a choice about children and I can't give her any of that, but you could." If Edward had needed air he would have taken a deep calming breath.

"I see your point, as much as I hate to agree with you. I lied to her, so she wouldn't feel like she was hurting me by marrying you. The truth id I love her." Jacob said hurting a little because he finally admitted to himself that he really loves her.

"Carlisle is going to call Aro and tell him not to listen to Bella, and we're going to catch the first flight to Italy. Jacob, we need you, Bella wouldn't believe us if we told her you lied. Will you please help me save her from herself again?"

"Of course I'll help save Bella, but I'm doing this for myself and her. I'm not going to help ease your guilt, because this is still your fault. You should have warned me and I would have welcomed her to my house with open arms.

After they hung up Jacob told Billy everything. Billy gave him money to catch a flight with the Cullens.


End file.
